Christmas at the Cullens
by twilightwritinglover1
Summary: Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Its Edward and Bella's first Christmas together, and the whole family is excited. Even Rosalie! Charlie is away on a police event in Port Angeles, so Bella is staying over at the Cullens. What will happen on her stay? How will the Cullens spen the holidays together? -First fanfiction ever so please be nice :) rated M for very minor swearing..
1. Chapter 1

By Emily Reeves

**Christmas at the Cullen's ** Chapter 1

I had just got out of the shower and had gone back to my room in just a white, fluffy, fairly short towel, to see Edward lying on my bed, under the covers. Anyone who saw him would believe he was asleep, of course I knew better. His eyes snap open, revealing his light, topaz eyes, revealing that he must have just hunted. I remember him mentioning a mountain lion problem up in Canada. I hadn't seen him in 2 days, since he wanted to be fully feed for the holidays, so naturally I just wanted to run up to him and engulf him in a hug. His eyes rake down my body and they darken a shade, filling with love and lust. _Why's he looking at me like that?_ Then I remembered the small towel I held around my body and blushed furiously.

"One second..." I mutter, quickly grabbing my clothes and dashing back to the bathroom, I'm surprised I didn't trip. Once I'm dressed, in grey skinny jeans and a blue top (Alice is rubbing off on me), I rush back to my room, not even bothering about doing something with my hair.

"Back" I mumble, before launching myself into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Not going that far again for a while. It was agony being away from your beautiful self." Edward whispered in my ear, running his nose up and down my neck. He moved his lips to mine and gave them a deeper kiss than he allowed. I'm guessing this was because I had told him that I'd stop trying to seduce him into having sex before marriage. I only stopped because I realised how important this 'no sex till marriage' rule was to Edward. After Edward explained that this was how it happened in his time, and he still wanted to do something the right, I agreed. I disliked it, but it made Edward happy to wait till our wedding night. I know better to try and deepen the kiss, or else he'd pull back. It didn't matter though, as all too soon, he pulls back. He obviously doesn't want to though.

"What have you been up to while I've been away?" he murmurs, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Not too much. I went Christmas shopping and got gifts for everyone. I keep changing my mind on Alice's though so she can't see what I'm getting her" I smile mischievously. Edward smiles my favourite crooked smile.

"That's evil, love. She must be going crazy" he chuckles.

"You have no idea" I let out a UN Bella-like giggle.

"Did you use the credit card I gave you?" He asks. _Urgh. _Since I'm his Fiancée, soon to be wife, technically, what's mine is yours. Including all his families' money. I tried to argue that the phrase only works when you're married, not engaged. He still gave me the little black credit card, which I had promised him I would use and not think twice about it. I'm not too sure how he got me to agree with this, so that means he probably dazzled me into it and kissed me breathless. That's his favourite way of making me accept his gifts. _Sigh... _I will admit it did come incredibly handy earlier today, when shopping for his and his families' presents.

"Yes I did. Thank you again for it" I quietly reply. It was so quiet you'd need vampire hearing to detect it.

"I'm glad and you know you don't have to keep thanking me _every time_ you make a purchase with it?" he replies, teasing me.

I simply blush and look down. As Edward moves us, so we are lying down on the bed facing each other, he asks;

"May I ask what you have got?" I think it over, and decide to tell him everyone's except his. He knows not to tell Alice.

"Well, I got Esme two paintings. One's of the sunset, the other is of the night time. I got Rosalie a Ruby Necklace, an appointment with her favourite designer, Jimmy Choo, to design her own shoes and have them sold around the world and Jimmy Choo Pumps, which I saw her admiring the other day. For Alice and I suppose in a way all the girls, I pulled some strings and got the whole mall closed on the 30th of December, so her and the girls have it all to their selves for a whole day. That and an appointment with Jimmy Choo himself to create a limited edition shoe line which will go out in shops for others to buy as well. Emmet's getting a joke book, as well as some other, well, Emmet-like things. Jasper has some history books which I thought he might enjoy. They are from the early 1800s. Carlisle has got a stethoscope, with the words 'Relax, I don't bite, I'm a vegan' engraved on it. As well as a book on medical history from the 1750s." I take a deep breath after saying what I had gotten his family and looked at him. He's smiling a brilliant smile.

"They are going to love them so much. Alice and Rosalie especially. Carlisle will defiantly get a kick out of the stethoscope-"he breaks of, chuckling at the irony of the gift. I simply smile up at him and kiss his cheek. He stops laughing and stares and me intently.

"I believe you forgot someone" he says, "when explaining what gifts you bought everyone" he adds on the end, seeing my confused face. Oh. He wants to know what he got. Well, not gonna happen bucko. I smile teasingly up at him. I'm going to surprise him for once. Playing along, I say;

"Really, I don't think so. Let's see. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and that it. Oh, wait, I got Charlie a new fishing rod" I smile devilishly at him. His mock-glares down at me.

"Come-on Bella, what did you get me, please tell me?" He tries to use the full force of his eyes on my, but I focus my eyes on a button on the top of his shirt.

"Nope and don't try to find out, please, I would really, really like to surprise you just this once... Please?" I look up at his, staring into his eyes and I put my lips, and plead with my eyes. It's plain dirty, using this method to get him to do what I want, but it's not like he hasn't used it on me before.

I see his resolve cave in his eyes, and he burrows his head in my neck, nuzzling there.

"You're a dangerous woman, love. Extremely dangerous. Ok I won't look for it, ask or attempt to find out what it is at all. Ok?" he mumbles into my neck.

"Do you promise to not ask in any way, shape or form to not look for, or find out what your present is?" I question.

"Yes love, I promise. I love you, you know." I feel a bright smile getting plastered on my face. Those three simple words, spoken from him to me, and make me feel so happy, that Jasper would be another version of Alice.

"I love you ever so much to, you know." I reply, trailing my fingers through his hair. I feel him smile against the skin on my neck. He kisses my neck, sending shivers down my back, before groaning, and getting up, looking annoyed. I furrow my eyebrows. He sees my confused look and explains.

"Alice just said to tell that I'll pick you up at 7pm. Charlie is going to ask you if it would be ok if he went on a police course in Port Angeles, since he knows you're going to want to be round mine tomorrow. He normally goes there every Christmas, and he didn't go last year-"He flinches at the memory which he heard from Charlie's thoughts of last Christmas. I give him a quick kiss and he understands what I'm saying through it. I'm saying 'the past is the past. Do not worry, I love you.' He looks at me gratefully and continues. "He thought he would go this year. He will be home in an hour and a half. He won't give you any hassle as he can't stop you from seeing your fiancée and he knows that now, but he won't be too ecstatic. Alice said to mention her and he'll brighten right up." We both start laughing at how Alice has him wrapped round her tiny fingers.

"Ok, will do. I will start his dinner in half an hour. I'll make his favourite tonight, since I won't see him tomorrow. I must admit, I don't usually look forward to the holidays, but I have this year. All thanks to you and the rest of the Cullen family." I look up at him to see him gazing at me adoringly. I blush and give a small smile.

We lay together in a comfortable silence for half an hour, before starting on my dad's dinner. I'm having mine at Edwards. This is the first time Esme can cook Christmas dinner and Christmassy foods, so she rang Edward 10 minutes ago, telling him that she has dinner for me, ready to cook at their house. She's so caring, Esme is. A true mother.

After idle chatter with Edward, we hear the distinct roar of the cruiser outside. Edward quickly gives me a kiss and says he'll see me at 7pm when he picks me up, before running upstairs and jumping out of my bedroom window at vampire speed. I place my father's dinner on the table and wait for him to come in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas at the Cullen's ** Chapter 2

I hear Charlie's heavy footsteps, as he enters the house.

"Bells?" Charlie calls out.

"In her Dad. I made your favourite" I say, with a smile. I really want him to agree to let me go. I know Edward said that it's supposed to go ok, but I really don't want to chance it. His eyes light up as he sees his dinner on the table.

"Thanks Bells'. I'm bushed." He quickly mutters, whilst sitting down, and ambushing his dinner. He notices that I'm not eating.

"Not hungry Bells'?" he asks, trying to sound as if he's not fishing for information. I smile inside.

"Not really. How was your day at work" I inquire, quickly changing the topic. It works like a charm, and he starts going into details about his slow day at work. I just listen to him, and nod at the correct places. We continue on like this for a while, only needing my input every now and then. He suddenly goes quiet.

"I talked to Billy today..." he mumbles. Ah. Ever since Jake ran away, Billy's not been too happy, but he understands he needs his time. Charlie on the other hand does not understand how Billy can be so calm about it. Little does Charlie know that Jake is more of a danger to anyone else out there, so really there is no need to worry that something's happen to him. I will admit, I wish he was here, being a friend. I wish he could understand that I could never have them feelings for him. That Edward is my world. He was nice, pre-wolf, and sometimes, even after, when he wasn't being an ass or anything. I wish he would move on and quickly. Billy doesn't deserve this, if anything.

"Yeah, how is he?"

"He's fine, which I can't understand how. His son's missing. If it was me"- I stop him before he goes any further.

"But it's not you. I'm worried too, but I'm sure he has his reasons. Jake's a tough guy. Maybe he just needed some time. He will come back when he's ready. Every boy has his rebellious stage. Hey, I wonder what yours was like..." I trail off, as Charlie blushes a bright crimson. I just laugh and start to clear his plate away.

"Still, he wouldn't even put flyers up in La Push. Doesn't he want his son to be home?"

"Dad, trust me, I bet he does. But why force him back here when he obviously needs some time.. He will just run again. Don't worry dad. It will all work out." I say, reassuringly. He simply grunts a reply. Obviously displeased with me taking Billy's side. Oh dad, if only you knew the real reason why he ran was because he doesn't want me marrying and becoming a vampire. That he'd rather me marry him, a werewolf. He'd have a heart attack.

"Um, Bells', since you're going to be with the Cullen's this Christmas, would you mind if I went on this police course, event thing in Port Angeles. I mean I can stay here if"- I quickly cut him off.

"Of course dad, don't worry about me. You're right. I will be at the Cullen's I'm looking forward to my first Christmas with Edward." He frowns a bit at the mention of my Fiancée.

" I think Alice is really looking forward to using me as a mini Barbie doll as well." As predicted, he perks up at the mention of Alice's name.

I wish my father accepted Edward, though I can understand his reluctance. He saw firsthand what I went through, in them months. I know that he knows that the pain his leaving caused wasn't intended or anything but he's my dad. It's his job to be over protective. If only he knew Edward was just the same, maybe even more. He has come to terms with the marriage though, and can hold a civil conversation with Edward, which is good.

"Ok, well if you're sure.."He trails off. He obviously wants to go, but doesn't want to leave me.

"Honestly dad, GO! I'll just be at Edwards the whole time. Have fun." I say, reassuringly.

"Ok, thanks Bella. I'm gonna leave at 8pm tonight, okay?" He asks. You can tell he feels guilty about leaving me. He shouldn't though.

"That's fine dad. I think Alice is sending someone, probably Edward to pick me up at 7 anyway." I can't contain the excitement in my voice, which of course he notices.

"I didn't know you enjoy Christmas this much. Or is it the fact you're spending it with your future husband..." he trails off, smiling mischievously. I feel the heat flood to my cheeks. Damn. He bursts out laughing. Ever since he found out the 'Who can make her blush the most' game which the Cullen men invented, he likes to join in wherever, and whenever.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up old man. Hey, when did you last talk to Sue, him?" I smirk as he blushes. I knew it was last night. I heard him laughing on the phone with her.

"Touché, Bells'." He chuckles, and walks into the living room, and puts the game on. I run upstairs, tripping on the last step, pick up my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and walk back down, trying not to trip again, to no success. I sit on the couch and read, while Charlie watches the TV.

We continue on like this till 7pm, when a knock on the door disturbs us. Knowing who it is, I run to the door, flinging it open in less than 5 seconds. Charlie is staring at me while I hug Edward, shock evident in his face.

"What?" I ask, a bit annoyed with the staring.

"You didn't trip.." he states, bursting out laughing as my blush appears.

"I swear Emmet and Jasper are going down." I mutter. I can feel Edward trying not to laugh.

"Go on Edward, you can laugh." He bursts out laughing. After a few minutes they both die down.

"Sorry Bells" Charlie tenses up, seeing my glare at him. He doesn't want to me to be pissed at him now.

"No you're not" I say, turning my frown into a smile, which he relaxes at.

"Hello Charlie" Edward says. Charlie looks at him, nods and replies;

"Hello Edward, How are you?" He looks as if he's growing to like him, which is a good thing. I rush upstairs, leaving them to it, put my book away, put my shoes on and walk back downstairs to see them both talking about last week's game.

"I'm ready" I say, going to Edwards open arms.

"Sure? You got everything?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Ok, we better get going. Bye dad" I say, giving my dad a hug.

"Bye kiddo, have fun, I'll be back on the 29th of December, ok? Love you, Merry Christmas!". He says, kissing my forehead.

" Ok dad, have fun in Port Angeles, love you too, Merry Christmas!" I reply, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye Edward, have fun, look after her"

"Will do sir, I'll try, but don't worry, Carlisle has enough equipment on hand in case." He and Charlie start laughing. I know I should be annoyed at the statement but, one , he was probably saying it to try and get along with Charlie better and two, the statement was in fact, true.

"Laugh it up. Ok, bye dad!" I wave as we walk out the door.

"Bye Bell's" he shouts, and then shuts the door. I sigh, I'm finally with Edward. We walk in silence to the car. When we are both in he asks;

"So, are you excited? Christmas at the Cullen's house is always mental. Even more now your here." He says, with an amused glint in his eye.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, now we have you, Esme is going mental cooking a Christmas dinner, which she's wanted to do for ages. Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rose are going mental decorating the house, even MORE than normal"- I gulp, the Cullen's always go overboard... "-and Carlisle's is wrapping up the presents. Since it's our first Christmas with you, we want to make it special". My heart warms at his words. I truly love my family. "Even Rose said she's going to be nice to you. She understands why you wish to be a vampire a little bit more, and it is Christmas."He laughs. I must admit, knowing Rosalie's going to be nice, calms me a little.

"I have to say, I'm not surprised you're going overboard. But I promise not to moan at it. I'm actually really excited. Even Charlie noticed it. I never really celebrated Christmas, so it will be nice to." I smile, which causes him to break out my favourite crooked smile. He holds my hand whilst driving. We sit in a comfortable silence till we end up at his house.

As we park up at his house, after passing the twinkling red and green lights wrapped around the trees in his driveway, I look up at the house and my breathing hitches. I didn't know it was possible for it to get more beautiful. The small trees have been decorated with tiny baubles. More twinkling lights lined the house. It being a clear night, with the stars out, helped add to the beauty of it. If this is what it look like from the outside, what does it look like inside?

Knowing that it can only get better, I eagerly grab Edwards hand and drag him inside. I take one step inside the door and stop. The sight before me causes me to lose my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas at the Cullen's** Chapter 3

I feel like I'm in a scene from a movie!

The Cullen house is decorated from top to bottom. Tinsel is wrapped round almost everything, there's wreath's on every door, little bouquets of twigs wrapped with smaller twinkling lights in every corner. In the living room, stands one of the biggest Christmas tree's I've ever seen. It had a golden star at the top, with hundreds of baubles all perfectly arranged, with small golden lights, instead of tinsel. I can hear _Santa Baby _playing in the kitchen. I can practically taste the gingerbread which I can smell coming from the kitchen too. Edward tows me towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, is Esme, making what looks like another batch of gingerbread men? Sat at the kitchen table is Emmet, decorating the gingerbread men, and he looks to be having the time of his life.

"Hey Guys" I mumble, too busy looking at my surroundings. I feel cold arms surround me.

"Hello Bella. How are you? Are you hungry or anything? I've made gingerbread men, which Emmet is decorating, mini chocolate cakes and mini lemon cheesecakes. I have hot chocolate, warm milk, I"-

"I'm fine Esme, really. But thank you. I'm sure I'll be hungry later" I wink at her, and she smiles warmly back at me. I'm suddenly embraced in a bear hug, cutting off my airways.

"Hey, lil' sis! How you doin'? I'm decorating the cakes, see! They all look really cool!" Emmet smiles widely, proud of his work.

"Em, ca-n't brea-th"- I barely choke out. Edward removes me from Emmet's arms, glaring at him a little.

"Sorry sis! But look! I made them all look like animals! There's a lion, a lamb, a"- he stops talking as I blush and look down, whilst Edward bursts out in a fit of laughter at the irony of the animal choice. Emmet stares at us like we are insane, but continues on with his explanation.

"Bella!" Tiny, but strong arms engulf me in a hug. "I'm so excited! We are going to have a late-ish night, watching movies, then get up at 7am to open presents! We are all going to be wearing PJs and OMG it's snowing! YAY!"

Oh Alice. I quickly cover my ears, worried that her squeal will ruin my hearing. Edward places his hands on top of mine, smiling down at me. He kisses my cheek, before taking me out of Alice's arms and replacing hers with his own.

"Alice, calm down dear. Your excitement is affecting me" Jasper chuckles as he takes in the bouncing, excited pixie before him.

"Hey Bella, looking forward to an insane holiday season?" he teases. I smile back.

"Hey Jasper. Defiantly. I mentally prepared myself for a hyperactive pixie beforehand so I'm all good" I giggle, at the mock-glaring Alice is now giving me.

"What were you saying about snow Alice? Hey Bella." Rose gracefully walks in, looking beautiful, as she always it. She smiles at me, and it reaches her eyes. I can see Edward was right about her trying to be nice during the holidays.

"Hi Rosalie" I smile back, being as nice to her as possible. Edward moves his hands up and down my arm. I lean on him, letting him take my weight.

"I had a vision; it's going to be a white Christmas! It's going to snow overnight!" Alice gushes out.

"That shall make this Christmas even more special. Hello Bella, have they warn you out yet?" Carlisle asks me, with an amused glint in his eyes. He walks in and goes straight to Esme, giving her cheek a quick kiss.

"Hi Carlisle. Not yet, but I think they are planning too." I smile, not caring if they did, I was just happy to be here. Edward simply chuckles and whispers in my ear;

"Oh they are planning too. Don't worry though, you won't be so worn out you'll fall asleep as soon as you head hits the pillow." He kisses my neck before taking me up to his room, while everyone else goes and does their own thing.

When in Edward's room, I go to his closet, where I'd hide the presents when I came back from shopping. Only Esme knew they were there. She was the only one I'd trust with that information. I can tell that she had kept it well hidden from Edward as his face held confusion, then shock when he realised what they were.

"How did you get them in there without me knowing?" He asks curiosity evident in his voice.

"I brought them here after shopping. Only Esme knew." I said, trying to keep the amused tone out of my voice. I was not often I surprised or shocked Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me enough not to look?" He asks, playfully.

"Nope. And I had my proof earlier. I practically had to force you to promise not to look for yours."

He chuckles, kisses me, and then lays us down on the bed in his room. We sit there quietly for half an hour.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Bella! Please stop changing you mind on what you got me! You're driving me crazy! Please!" Alice begs, again.

"Sorry, Alice. I'm going to surprise you. Its only 11hours. You're a big girl. You can handle it" I tease her.

"Alice, let her surprise you, she's the only one brave enough to do it." Jasper chuckles to himself, as he calm's her down. I smile, and walk away to find Edward, when I come across Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" she asks, warmly.

"Hi Rosalie. I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" I ask, trying to be civil. She laughs and says;

"Emmet's been singing _O Christmas Tree _over and over again. He's debating dressing up as a tree and singing it for the fun of it" She starts giggling and I can't help, but join in.

"That sounds, so Emmet" I say. She nods, while giggling.

"We don't normally do a lot for Christmas, so it's nice to actually celebrate is this year" She says, with a smile. I smile back.

"Emmet's certainly enjoys it. He loved decorating the gingerbread men." I say.

"Yeah, he told me about that. And something about a lion and a lamb..." she trails off, with a raised eyebrow, and an amused expression. I simply blush and nod. "I don't want to know" she says, then starts laughing. "Bye Bella" she smiles at me again.

"Bye Rosalie"

"Bella, call me Rose" Rosalie said, shocking me, as it did everyone in the house by the sound of all the movement in the house stopping completely.

"Okay, bye Rose" I say, with a small smile. She gives me a wide smile, and walks out of the room.

Feeling happier that Rose is being nicer to me, I try to find Edward again, this time succeeding. He was sitting at his piano. I sit next to him. Leaning my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Are you ok?" He whispers in my ear.

"I'm ok, are you?" I reply, loving the fact I'm close to him.

"Better, now I'm holding you. I never looked forward to holidays such as Christmas, but since I've met you, had someone to share it with, I've found myself really looking forward to them. You have really changed me for the better, my love." He whispers in my ear, and then kisses the hollow beneath it, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"I know what you mean, in a way. This is the first time I've really been excited for Christmas. I Have a family, and a Fiancée"- he smiles into my neck widely when I say this-"to spend it with. Sure I had Renee but, it was different. She'd make a thing of it for half an hour, and then get on with the day. Becoming excited again an hour before bed. I love that fact that I'm with you and the rest of the family, and it's nice to actually be excited for something. I love you" He smiles again when I say the last three words.

"I love you more, my angel." He kisses me before untangling us, and then he started to play my lullaby. I hear Alice say something along the lines of; "What about the movies?" before I passed out on Edwards shoulder. I barely heard the music stop or feel the cool hands carry me to upstairs. I only heard my angle whisper to me; "Sleep my Bella, tomorrows going to be a great and long amazing day. I love you" I felt his lips touch my forehead, and my body hit the mattress, before I was out completely.


	4. Christmas Morning

**Christmas at the Cullen's** Chapter 4

I woke up, wrapped in blankets, and snuggled close to Edward's body. He notices that I'm awake, and lightly kisses my cheek, forehead and then, finally, my lips. _Isn't today special or something?_ I wonder why I can't remember. I must still be tired.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty, and Merry Christmas!" He whispers in my ear, before kissing the space under it. I blush at his nickname, but then catch the ending of his sentence. Christmas! How could I forget that it's Christmas!

"Morning Edward, Merry Christmas. I love you" I smile sweetly up at him, earning my favourite crooked smile to be placed upon his lips.

"I love you too, more than you know..." He murmurs, sweetly. He kisses me sweetly, but still passionately, for a couple of minutes, before pulling away, bringing me closer to him. I lay me head on his shoulder, sighing in content. I feel his cool lips on my head, and look up at him. He's gazing at me adoringly.

"I've never been this happy on Christmas before. I'm certainly enjoying it" He says, smiling into my neck and he nuzzles it.

"I know what you mean. Completely."I answer, whilst running my hands through his hair, earning a soft purr from Edward. I suddenly realise that the house is too quiet, especially it being Christmas morning, in a house with Emmet AND Alice inside it. Maybe they stepped out?

"Edward, not that I'm not enjoying this time alone with you, but the house is too quiet. Should I be worried?" I ask, curious, and a little bit worried. Edward laughs his rare care-free laugh. Even though I rarely hear it, it's still one of my favourite sounds to hear.

"Everything's fine, though I can see why you would be worried, love. I asked Alice to see what time you'd wake up. When she told me the time, I asked them to leave when you woke up and return an hour later. It's my first Christmas with my one true love. I want some time alone with you today, before my mad family steal you for the day." He looks down, seeming somewhat, embarrassed? I quickly pull his head up and kiss the living daylights out of him. He's shocked at first, but starts to kiss me back. When I pull back, I kiss both his cheeks and then look into his eyes.

"Thank you ever so much, I feel the exact same way. While I love the family, I do love you more and I would like to have some time alone with you today, just to be with you. Thank you for being so thoughtful" I caress his cheek with my hand, smiling gently up at him. I'm really thankful that he asked his family. I can't believe that I didn't think about that. He smiles back at me, with that grateful look in his eyes.

"You're welcome, my love. We have about half an hour before they get back. What should we do till then?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know." I reply, at a dead end on any ideas of what to do.

Suddenly Edward pulls us up and out of the bed. He quickly gets my robe of the couch, and wraps it around me, stopping me from getting cold. He gathers me up quickly in his arms, making me giggle, and him in turn smile. He carries me to his window, and pulls the new, rich gold colour, curtains he had installed. (Due to my nightmares being based in the forest, whenever I woke up and saw the forest, it freaked me out more. So, cue the curtains. )

Instead of the green, forest I had become accustomed to, I'm met with a white sheet of fluff, which covered everything in sight. Oh, Alice did say last night that she had foreseen snow falling during the night! I have never had snow on Christmas. This just makes the day even more special. I didn't know that was even possible, though apparently it was.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I murmur.

"Not as beautiful as you, but I will admit, it is a rather lovely sight to see" he whispers in my ear. I blush slightly and he chuckles lightly.

"This is my first ever white Christmas." I say, a bit surprised that I hadn't had a white Christmas in all my life.

"Well then, we are defiantly making a snowman later. I think Emmet will want a snowball fight" He smiles crookedly at me again, dazzling me. _Sigh_. Will I ever stop being dazzled by him? _Oh well._

"You mean, Emmet IS going to want a snowball fight later right? You know that he isn't going to be able to resist." We both chuckle at his brother. For someone who is supposed to be 80 years and older, he certainly doesn't act it. But that's the beauty of Emmet.

"I wonder what you look like with snow in your hair" I muse to myself, conjuring up a mental picture, which probably has nothing on the real image, as always.

"You'll find out later. Alice bought some wintry clothes for you which will keep you warm in the cold. I have a feeling you will like the shoes she picked you. She called them, Ugg's, I think. Ugg boots. I've seen them in her mind and they look toasty warm." He tells me.

"You're right. I will love them. No heel, comfy and warm. Check, check and check" I smile up at him and he kisses my smile. We stay there, watching the scenery for a little while longer.

We have 10 minutes till everyone else is due home. I realise that I'm not dressed. I try to excuse myself to go and get ready quickly, but he tows me to his closet, which contained 2 sets of pyjamas. I suddenly remember that Alice is making everyone wear them. She has left me some royal blue shorts, with a light blue tank top. Edward has light blue bottoms and a dark blue top. Why I have to get changed out of pyjamas into more pyjamas is a wonder to me, but it is Alice. I give Edward's cheek a kiss, grab my set of pyjamas and head to the bathroom. I quickly get changed, brush my teeth and hair, and head back to Edward.

Edward in pyjamas is... well there are no words for it. I knew that he would look good, but I didn't think it was possible for him to look that good. His pyjamas show off his muscle, clinging to his chest and legs. He sees me gazing at him and chuckles. He moves in front of me.

"Breath Bella..." He murmurs in my ear. I take a deep breath, and kiss him hard. After we had both pulled away, I say;

"You look amazing. You really should wear pyjamas more often" I smile wryly. He laughs and hugs me, pulling me ever so close to him.

"Thank you, love. For you I might do. I must say, you look beautiful, in your pyjamas. I know I've said it before, but I'm very partial to that colour with your skin" he tells me, kissing my neck. I blush, hearing him say that for the hundredth time.

"Thank you. How does it feel to wear pyjamas then?" I ask, teasingly, and a bit curious too.

"They are actually really nice. The material feels lovely against my skins. Soft. But not as soft as you lovely skin. I think I may wear them more often, love." He says, and I must admit, I could get used to seeing him in pyjamas.

I smile up at him and kiss him. He pulls away and says;

"Love the family will be here any second."

"Ok." I simply reply.

"I love you my Fiancée of mine" He says, pecking my lips.

"I love you too, Fiancé of mine" I reply, making his beautiful smile light up his face even more.

Suddenly, a bang is heard downstairs, followed by an apology and an excited squeal.

"Eddie! Bring Bella-boo down! We want to see her! Stop getting it on and get down here" Emmet yells up at us. I hear Edward growl at the nickname, then again at the innuendo. We hear a sound that resembles clashing rocks, and an;

"OW, ROSIE!"

"Be nice Emmet. Just because its Christmas, doesn't mean that you can tease them today."She growls, but you can hear her trying to hide her amusement.

I quickly remember everyone's gifts. I turn to get them and get stopped by Edward.

"I took the gifts down last night, while you were sleeping to save you the trouble now. Don't worry; I didn't look at any of them." He tells me. As if I might be mad at him for it.

"Thank you. I love you" I say, giving him a quick kiss. I really am thankful. It's better to have them already down there. He grabs my hand and we head downstairs.

After we greet everyone, including a hyper active Alice and a very excited Emmet, we all head into the living room. I notice they are all wearing similar pyjamas to me and Edward, but all pairs have their own colour.

Edward and I sit on the loveseat, me practically sitting on his lap. He takes my hand, and kisses my engagement ring. I smile at him, and nestle into his chest. I'm going to be good and not complain at all about anything like money etc. I will tolerate it on Christmas and Birthdays.

"Alright folk's! Present time!" Emmet shouts, making everyone smile at his eagerness. I look around at the faces of my family, and I know this will be the best Christmas ever.


	5. ChristmasDay Opening the presents part 1

**Sorry it's taken so long! It would have been up sooner, but my computer crashed whilst writing and muddled everything up! Anyway, the present opening will be in two parts. I'm trying to stick to doing 1,000-2,000 words a chapter, and I want to add a lot of detail, so there may be quite a few chapters on Christmas day. **

**Thanks!**

**Christmas at the Cullen's** Chapter 5

Emmet starts towards the presents, but Esme stops him.

"Emmet, sit down and wait a second, we need to decide who's going first." Esme reprimanded him. Emmet nodded, not letting him being told off ruining his mood. He sits down on the floor, crossed legged, and still bouncing with all his withheld excitement. I look up at Jasper. He looks as if he wants to scream and squeal and jump all at the same time. I feel sorry for him. He of course picks up on my emotions and sends me reassuring waves. I smile at him, which he returns.

"Now, since this is Bella's first Christmas, shouldn't we let her go first?" Esme says.

"I'm okay Esme; anyway, I think Alice and Emmet might explode if we make them wait anymore" I half joke and am half serious. Esme caught on that I didn't want to go first, smiled at me briefly, and then said to Emmet;

"Well, go on Emmet, I know you want to open your presents first." Emmett's hand blurs towards the Christmas tree, before stilling again, with a large present in his hands.

"It's from me and Esme, Em" Carlisle says. Emmett smiles quickly up at them, before looking back down at the present. Alice has requested that all presents are opened human pace, so one, she could get pictures, and two, so I could see them opening the present.

Emmett rips open the present at human pace, too reveal the new gaming system, which he wanted, along with 2 new games.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" shouts Emmett, whilst hugging both Esme and Carlisle. They both smiled at their son and hugged him back. He sat back down, and continued opening his presents. Alice and jasper got him more console games and of course, clothes. Rosalie said that he would get his present later. _EW_. Emmett's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that.

Edward gave Emmett his present next. Emmett opened it up to reveal more console games, a few CD's of Em's favourite band, and tickets to a ball game.

"YAY! Thanks Eddie-I mean, Edward" He says, squealing like a little girl. Edward smiles pleased that Emmett likes his gift. I was my turn to give him his.

I hand it over to him. He eagerly grabs it, and opens it, just as eagerly.

"WOW! Thanks Bell's!" He says, smiling at the gifts I had gotten him. He put the pranks set and console games down to open the other present I had gotten him. I had gotten him a camera, which connects to his new console, and allows him to play football and other sports on the console with his body. He opens it up, and smiles widely.

"AWESOME BELLS! Thanks!" he exclaims. I smile, glad he likes the gifts.

"MY turn, my turn, my turn!" shouts Alice, running towards he pile of presents. "Now, I'm opening up Bella's first, as I have no idea what she got me, as she still keeps changing her mind" she says, obviously annoyed she couldn't foresee her gift. I saw everyone's impressed looks at me, and smiled. I did something which no vampire in this household had yet to do. Ha. Take that, good at everything vampires.

Alice sits down in the middle of the room, with her present from me in her hands. She opens up the envelope which states that the mall is hers for her and 3-4 friend on the 30th of December.

Alice gasps and a look of shock goes on her face, before she runs to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals.

"You're welcome, little pixie" I laugh at her, glad she likes it.

"What did she get you?" asks Emmett.

"Well, she got me and 3-4 friends the whole mall closed, just for us on the 30th of December! How amazing is that!" she squeals once again. Everyone smiles and laughs at her, saying how that's a brilliant gift for Alice.

She opens up her next gift from me and stares in shock yet again, before squealing and hugging me, thanking me over and over in my ear.

"I can't believe you got me an appointment with Jimmy Choo, to get my shoe line, designed by me out in the shops! Oh my gosh!" Alice squeals. I smile at her and tell her she's welcome.

"It's for being such an amazing sister to me" I say, making her smile, hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

Alice continues to open up everyone's gifts. Jasper got her some clothes and a 9ct white gold diamond pendant. He also got her something, which he wanted to give her later. _Ew again_. Carlisle and Esme got her a designer bag, with designer shoes and perfume to go with it. Edward got his sister some designer boots and scarf she asked for. Rosalie got her a diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings set. Emmett being Emmett got her a tarot card set, a glass ball, and a voucher for Bloomingdales.

Alice thanks everyone for her presents, and declares it Rosalie's turn.

Carlisle and Esme got her some antique emerald earrings and an emerald necklace, along with a designer dress. Alice bought her a bunch of clothes and accessories to go with it. Jasper played it safe with a £300 voucher for any shop in the world. Emmet told her that she would receive her present later. _Shudder_. And Edward got her a mirror, which was made during the time she was human. It was now time to give her the gifts from me.

She takes the gifts, smiles kindly at me, and starts to unwrap the smallest one first.

"Oh! Thank you Bella! I can't wait to get talking to Jimmy Choo! I already have a design in mind!" she says, looking a bit like Alice by the way she's jumping around. I simply smile back at her, and watch as she opens her second gift.

"Bella! I saw these shoes in the shop window the other day, but Alice moved us on to another store before I could but them! How did you know?" She asks, whilst smiling and slipping on her new black, with gold linings Jimmy Choo shoes.

"I saw you admiring them, and when Alice ran you out of the store, I quickly ran in and bought them. I also saw Lauren and Jessica in there, and their faces as I bought the shoes were hilarious. Jess asked me if they were for me, since they were so expensive. I said 'nope. These are a Christmas present for someone'. Their jaws just dropped. That's why I was laughing so hard when I came back" I finished my explanation of what happened at the mall, and everyone's laughing, evening Esme, though she's trying to hide it.

"Oh my, I wish I was there to see that!" exclaimed Alice, through her laughter. I feel Edward's chest relax, as the laughter leaves his body. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I forget to breathe momentarily, but remind myself just in time before he has to point it out to me. That would be embarrassing.

We watch Rosalie open her last gift from me. The 9ct Gold Ruby and Diamond Wishbone necklace.

"Thank you Bella! It's beautiful!" She cries, whilst Emmett puts it on her. She gets up, hugs me and says thanks to everyone for their gifts. Wow. I guess Rosalie was being serious when she said she was going to be nice. I must admit, it's nice to be able to talk to her.

"Okay everyone; let's get some food in Bella before we continue opening the gifts." Esme says, in a sweet tone, but you can clearly hear that this is a demand. As if on cue, my stomach growls_. Loudly_. I blush and duck me head into the crook of Edward's neck. Edward simply smiles while everyone else chuckles.

Edward carries me over to one of the stools in the kitchen, despite me telling him over and over again that I have legs and can walk. His answer; "Humour me". Stupid shiny Volvo owner Fiancée of mine. _Grr. _He places himself on one of the stools with me in his lap. While Esme is running around the kitchen, enjoying cooking her first Christmas breakfast, me and Edward simply talk to each other, stealing kisses here and then.

After I've finished breakfast, I'm quickly seated back on Edwards lap, on the loveseat in the living room with everyone else.

"Right then, whose next?"

**In the next chapter, it will include the rest of the family opening the presents, and I will sneak in more ExB time. Since it's their first Christmas together I want them to have some heartfelt moments with each other and the rest of the family.**

**Bye! Speak soon!**

**Twilightwritinglover1**


	6. ChristmasDay Opening the presents part 2

**Okay, this chapter will cover Jasper and Edwards receiving their gifts. I thought about doing Bella's as well, but since there will be more details in when Bella's receiving hers, I thought better. Also, there are more than 1,000 words in this, and like I have said before I want to keep these chapters between 1,000 and 2,000 words long. If I went on the Bella's, then it would be in the 3,000's and more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Christmas at the Cullen's **Chapter 6

"It's Jazzy Wazzy's turn!" Emmett Yells out, receiving a glare from Jasper for the nickname, and a few small chuckles from the rest of the family.

"Okay then" He says, sighing dramatically, making me laugh. He casts me a small smile, kisses Alice's cheek and heads over to the pile of presents.

Esme and Carlisle gave him artefacts from the time period when he was human. I have no idea what they are, but Jasper seemed to love them. I believe that they may be an article of clothing because the disgusted look she gave them made everyone laugh. She simply smiled and continued to watch him open his presents. Alice said that he'd receive his present later. I visibly shudder, making Alice laugh her bell-like laugh. Emmet got Jasper a Civil War board game, along with a few console war games. Rosalie got him some shoes and a top, which had been specially made to look like it's from his human time. Edward gave him a new guitar, along with some country CD's.

He opened my present to him and the happiness spread throughout the room.

"Thanks Bella, these books actually have information which is new to me!" He exclaims, while throwing me an appreciative smile. I smile back and say;

"That's okay Jazz, I know, I asked Alice what you had and hadn't got. And I 'borrowed' her physic abilities to see if they would be interesting for you."

Jasper thanks everyone, even hugging me, while I gently return. I know it's hard for him still, but he's getting better.

"Who's next?" asks Esme, while looking at me and Edward? I get up and sit on the loveseat next to Edward and say;

"It's Edward's turn".

Edward dramatically sighs, kisses my forehead, and heads toward the gifts. I see that he's heading towards my gift to him first so just to tease him I ask him to open mine last. When he asks me why, I simply say, 'because you need to learn patience, and since you've waited weeks to see what I've got you, a few more minutes will be enough. He scowls, causing me to giggle, which in turn makes him laugh.

"Alright now, Eddie, open them" exclaims Emmett.

Edward continues to open his presents, not even bothering to correct Emmett; instead, he quickly sends him a glare which could rival Rosalie's.

Carlisle and Esme got him some more CD's to add to his collection, cuff links, set in a 1918 style, which you can tell cost a lot. Alice got him a car, to everyone's shock. Well everyone except me. She cleared it with me in case I had that idea. He was now the proud owner of a Mercedes A45 AMG. She said that this was for wising up over the last few months, and for letting me plan the wedding. I'm scared as to what she got me now, since I also let her be the maid of honour. As if she knew what I was thinking, she smiled deviously at me, making me feel nervous. That all went when Edward started opening his gifts again, after hugging me and giving me a brief kiss. I can tell he's eager to see what I've got him.

He receives more CD's from Jasper, as well as a few books. Rosalie got him a leather jacket, which I will thank her for later, as it made him look AMAZING! Alice saw my plan, and wrote it on a note and gave it to Rosalie. She read it, smiled and gave me a wink. I winked back, and then cast my eyes back to Edward who was trying on his new jacket, too preoccupied to notice our little exchange. Rosalie also got him some parts for his new car.

Emmett being Emmett gave him a board game called 'What's on your mind', making everyone laugh, books and tickets for the boys to go see a band they all like. We girls will probably have a girl night that night. Joy. Alice winks at me, confirming that thought. The last gifts there are from me. He smirks at me and starts opening them smaller to larger. Little did he know the smallest one is the best one?

The present he is opening now is an envelope, containing a picture of a new piano I had custom made, to look like the one he had when he was human. Only Carlisle remembered it, so he helped me design it. Only he and Alice knew about it.

After he opened it, he looked at the picture, got a cute confused look and looked at me. _Silly vampire. _

"Why's there a picture of the piano I had when I was human?" He asks.

"Look in your music room" I say, with a smile.

He face shows understanding and then excitement, and he scoops me up and runs me to the music room, everyone else following. I had asked Carlisle and Alice to get it there without him knowing before Christmas. He said to leave it to him and Alice.

We enter the music room, and there, sitting in the middle is his new piano. He sets me down, and walks over to it slowly, and carefully runs his hands over it.

"How did you know?" He asks, his voice holding awe.

"I asked Carlisle if he saw during that time, and he had, He and Alice helped. I wanted to get you something which would me something to you. Something, sentimental." I say, explaining.

He comes to me and hugs me, tightly.

"It's amazing, love. It looks just like the one I had when I was human. I used to wish I had it still, I never once thought Carlisle might have seen it. Thank you" he says, and then kisses me, before hugging me again.

"Eddie, that's not all, you know" Emmett says, relieving the room of the emotional atmosphere.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks, confused, again.

"Downstairs?" I say, teasingly, but actually really glad he likes his presents.

"Oh." He murmurs, before showing me my favourite crooked smile. He sweeps me up, and runs me downstairs, everyone following him. After setting me back down on the couch, he goes back to his other present. All that was left was the composing book I got him, which was also engraved with the writing;

_Edwards's compositions_

_To Edward, _

_Merry Christmas._

_Love for all eternity, _

_Bella x_

I had it specially bound, with the Cullen crest printed in every corner of the pages. It consisted of at least 300 pages, and was A4 size, which should keep him a while.

When he's finished opening it, he stares at it, and then runs his fingers over the cover, when he opens the book, his eyes dart to the corner of the page which holds the printed Cullen crest.

"Thanks you Bella, this is amazing" He says, whilst wrapping himself around me, cuddling me.

"I'm glad you liked it." I say, with a wide grin on my face, which is hidden in Edward's chest.

"Like it? I love it. Adore it even. Though not as much as you" he says, kissing me nose as he says 'you'. I smile like an idiot, before sitting down on the couch. Before I make contact with it, Edward lifts me up, and plonks me down, next to my pile of presents. _Sigh_. Though I said I would accept the presents not matter what, I still didn't like people showering me with gifts. Though since I had a part in giving the rest of the family expensive gifts, I didn't feel as bad as I would normally. And it is Christmas.

"Now it's Bella's turn" Says Esme excitedly. I smile at her, then Edward and head other towards my pile of presents.

"Remember Bella, whatever we give you, you know you'll love, so don't hide that fact and forget about how much it is." Says Esme.

"Yes mom "I say, loving the smile I get out of her when I say that.

I begin to open my first present.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Next chapter will be Bella's turn. Maybe Esme and Carlisle too but they will probably have their gifts in the chapter after next. **

**Thanks again.**

**Twilightwritinglover1**

**x**


	7. ChristmasDay Opening the presents part 3

**Hey everyone! Okay, this is my longest chapter yet, yes it's a little over 2,000 words but I could find a decent stopping point. I must admit I'm quite pleased with this chapter and I loved making it. With the things such as the bracelet, I actually created it online on the Pandora Website, and it's the same with all the jewellery. It's either on the Pandora Site or I created it on the site.**

**Enjoy!**

**Christmas at the Cullen's** Chapter 7

"OPEN MINE FIRST BELLA! YOU KNOW EDWARD WON'T LET TOY OPEN YOU'RE PRESENT FROM HIM FIRST AS AN ACT OF REVENGE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! "Alice said whilst jumping up and down on Jaspers lap, causing him to groan, and shuffle around a bit. _EW. _

"OK Alice I will. Calm down Hun, or Jazzie's gonna have a lil problem now" I say, making Alice giggle and Emmet laugh.

I open Alice's present and surprise, surprise she has bought me clothes. A whole box of clothes. The box is so big a washing machine could fit inside.

"Don't worry, there mostly Bella friendly clothes with a few Alice type clothes" she says. I look through and I love them. She's right they are mostly Bella friendly. They were all designer and I must admit, I may actually HELP Alice shop for me, instead of letting her drag me along.

I stand up and give her a big hug saying;

"Thank you Alice! I love them! Your right they are Bella friendly. I even like the ones that are more you!"

After looking shocked that I kept true to my word and didn't moan about the money which must have been used, she hugged me tightly and squealed.

"YAY I knew you'd like them! You're welcome Bella!" I kiss her cheek and go back to the other presents.

I open Carlisle and Esme's present next and look at it in awe. It's a charm bracelet with a charm representing each Cullen, along with the Cullen Crest. There's a mirror for Rosalie, lipstick for Alice, a teddy for Em, a history book for Jazz, a first aid kit for Carlisle, a flower for Esme, a lion for Edward and a lamb for me. I run my hand over the lion and lamb and think back to that day in the meadow when we were first starting. We've come a long way since then. I remember him comparing us the animals.

_So the lion fell in love with the lamb_

I look at him and he knows what I'm thinking off. He kisses my head. I go up and hug Carlisle and Esme, thanking them, and trying not to tear up by the fact that I now have a Cullen crest item. I knew I'd get one when I became a vampire but I like that I have one for now.

The next present, which I'm opening now, is from Jasper.

_WOW._ This is my only thought. Jasper has gotten me an 1847 edition of Wuthering Heights, along with a new collection of many classic books, including a Jane Austen collection and the Bronte Sisters. In the box was also CD's of my favourite bands and the audio books of every one of the books he had bought me. And right at the bottom, was a mood ring. I laugh at that, as did Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I thank Jasper furiously, loving what he had given me. Alice rushes me onto the next present. Emmett's.

I open the present and am met with a first aid kit. I look up at Emmett and playfully glare at him. He laughs at me and tells me to open it. Inside is a teddy bear wearing the shirt which says BIG BROTHER, and a beautiful silver necklace with a Dragonfly pendant.

"It's lovely Emmy, thank you" I say, whilst hugging him. He gives me one of his bear hugs, sets me back down and does an Alice and rushes me onto the other gift.

This one is from Rosalie. I smile at her, which she returns. Happy, that she's still being nice to me, I start to open up the present.

The box looks like a lingerie box. I look at Rosalie and she smirks, looks at Edward and then back at me. She winks and I smile at her, knowing what she's up to.

I open the box and am met with a Very Sexy Flyaway-back Baby doll, in royal blue, and there's another 2 more just like it under it, in pink and red. I hear Edward growl and I giggle at him. He looks at me; eyes filled with lust. He clears his throat, adjusts himself and says in a restrained voice;

"They look nice, love"

I simply laugh and say;

"Soon" his eyes darken more and the whole room cracks up. I put the negligee back in the box so my brothers and father figure don't see it. They know what they are obviously but they don't need to see them. I thank Rosalie and open up the second present from her. I reveal a Sunshine Emerald Necklace, which looks expensive, but it simple and beautiful. I thank Rosalie again, hug her, and sit down on the couch next to Edward.

"Before I give you your gifts from me love, Charlie asked me to give you this. The black bag is from Renee." Edward told me. In his hand are 2 white boxes. I see the black bag behind him.

I open the biggest first and I am met with a Double Oblong watch. It's a thin watch, dark brown with a gold rim around the actual watch. It's perfect.

"Wow" I murmur.

I open the smaller box and stare in awe. In the box is a pair of Flower and Amethyst Drop Pendant Earrings. They are gorgeous; I wonder how Charlie managed to pick them. He knows me well.

Everyone says how beautiful it is. Edward hands me the bag which is from my mother. She had gotten me some clothes and Pyjamas from Victoria's Secret. They were nice, and suited me just fine.

""Now love, remember you said that I could spend however much I wish too, as long as I do not go over £750,000, correct?" Edward asks. I nod. I made him promise when I saw his web page history of some of the things he was thinking of. I said later on, not right now. I reminded him that we have eternity.

Edward hands me a present and it feels like a book. I open it and see an A4 size chocolate brown book, with the engraving

_Songs about my love, to my love_

_Merry Christmas my angel, _

_I love you, always and forever_

_Edward x_

I open it to find it full of songs, all about me with the music notes and lyrics. I look up at Edward and kiss him. I look around to find that everyone has given us sometime. I must admit I'm a little happy. It will be nice to open up my gifts from Edward without Emmett's sarcastic commentary.

"Thank you Edward, it's amazing. You have to play one for me later, and sing at the same time" I say, hugging him. He kisses me, smiling into the kiss and then hands me another present. I open it and come up with a set of keys to a Porsche. Wait WHAT! I look up at Edward and he smirks. Of course, he'd use Christmas to get me a new car.

"It's a Porsche Panamera Diesel, not even out yet. I know you're excited about this, as I saw you admiring it the other day, when Alice was looking at them" I blush at getting caught. Damn, he caught me. I fell in love with this car when Alice was looking at the ones similar to it. I look up at Edward and jump into his eyes, kissing and hugging the life (excuse the pun) out of him. He chuckles, kisses me and runs me to look at it. I can see why Rosalie calls her car her baby all the time. It's gorgeous. I run my hand over the hood and check the car out. After 5 minutes we head back to the couch Edward hands me another gift.

It's in a white box, similar to Charlie's. Inside is a Pandora charm bracelet, so beautiful, it takes my breath away.

"The two drops with Onyx and Diamond represent my eyes and my skin, and when you're changed, yours as well. The two moonstone spacers represent you. The crown symbolises that you rule my heart and the gold heart with a Sapphire represents your birth. The dangles of Big Ben and the Eiffel tower are there because, well, you will find out soon" he says, smiling at me.

"And the horse is the Chinese Zodiac sign. In both 1918 and 1990 it was the year of the horse. It's silly but-"I cut him off, not wanting him to think this is silly. I love it. I'm fighting back tears.

"Don't you dare think this is silly, I am in love with this, thank you" I say kissing him. I love this look in his eyes, whenever I open something from him or thank you. Have I been denying this joy from him because I've been a stubborn bitch and said no to any form of gift? I'll talk to him about it later.

He hands me another small white box and inside this one is a custom made Pandora Ring. I thank and hug Edward and open the next small box. Inside is a Macramé with a Solaris Flower clip attached to it? I thank Edward again and he then pulls out an envelope.

"Last one I promise. I saved the best till last." I smile and open it.

OH MY WORD

I understand what he meant about the Big Ben and Eiffel tower charms now.

He had only gone and brought a 2 and a half weeks holiday via private jet and cruise ship to England and Paris. 2 and half weeks of him and me. I blush. Best Christmas ever.

I jump up and attack Edward, surprising him. I kiss him until my stupid need to breathe gets in the way. Darn. Edward hugs me tightly.

"I guess you like it then?" he asks, smugly.

I look up at him, a few tears spilling over.

"I love you. Thank you, so much." I say, kissing him.

"I love you, my dear. Always and forever." He says, before kissing me again.

After we had our moment, he tells me that after that, we will be going to Norway and meeting up with the rest of the Cullen's for 10days, and we will see the northern lights too! I never thought I'd be this happy that someone bought me a lot of expensive things. I and Edward are hugging tightly when the others come in. They smiled at us and then sat down again.

Esme and Carlisle were now going to open up their gifts.

Esme got clothes from Alice and Jasper (including a FAB MOM shirt) along with a very nice Vase. Carlisle said he would give her his gift later. _Yuck_. Rosalie and Emmett gave her some perfume, an ornament for her room and jewellery. Edward gave her a CD of his songs, and a new dressing gown and pyjamas. Esme likes to wear pyjamas since their comfy, and give her a bit of humanness back and this dressing gown suited her well. It's a creamy brown colour and very fluffy, which matched the light brown pyjamas. Esme opened her gifts from me and she loved them. She was going to hang the picture of the sunset in the hallway and the picture of the night in the living room.

Carlisle was given pyjamas from Edward, (which matched Esme's) along with some books. Alice and Jasper got him some medical text books and history books. Rosalie and Emmett got him a FAB DAD shirt and him and Esme an all expense paid trip to the Maldives, where a vampire who they knew owned a private Island and were lending it to them. Carlisle opened mine and laughed at the in scripting on it. Everyone else laughed once they heard it too. When Esme and Carlisle went upstairs the others told me that their bed spread had been changed to a BEST MOM AND DAD sheet cover and there was a certificate of ownership of a cruise ship in their name. I was a gift from all of us. When they came down they hugged, kissed and thanked everyone.

"Alright, now what is you all go and get dressed, warmly and then you can go and play in the snow" Esme says, glowing with happiness. I nod, as well as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's do. Edward runs us up to our room and I simply lay on the bed hugging each other for a while.

"Thank you Edward, for everything, Not just today, but for being here, wanting to be with me, to marry and love me, and to want to spend eternity with me" I say, whispering at the end. He smiles his crooked smile and relays the same to me in his velvet voice. We cuddle on the bed for a while before Emmett's loud but excited voice booming through the house, telling us lovebirds to quit it and get dressed so we can play in the snow. I must admit that I've never liked snow, but I'm actually quite excited about it.

"I love you my Bella" Edward says before kissing me deeply. I smile into the kiss as does he. It ends all too soon, in my opinion. He chuckles at my pout and give me a quick peck on the lips, before I smile and tell him that I'll be back in a minute. I gather my clothes and head to the bathroom to get dressed, and have the best Christmas day ever!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks again, Twilightwritinglover1 x**


	8. Author's Note (SORRY!)

**Sorry for those who thought it was a new chapter.**

**I'm sorry about the wait, but I've had such a busy month, I haven't had time to update. Every spare minute I have had has been writing the chapter, but unfortunately I have not had a lot of spare time.**

**Chapter 8 in process, and has been for a while. Like I have said I'm sorry for the wait. It will be up ASAP. Maybe later tonight, if my timetable for tonight stays free.**

**I would try and update every week, but I don't want to make a promise that I have no guarantee I can even keep, so I will promise that I will update whenever I can. Sometimes I will update quicker than others. Just a heads up.**

**Also, I want to include Mike/Jessica/Lauren/Tyler at one point in the story. What do you think of their car breaking down near the Cullen house, and the 4 have to stay the night/couple of hours there waiting for a tow truck? (Remember that there is snow everywhere, and the Cullen's have to act human for the other humans so they cannot lift the vehicles) Was just a quick thought. **

**Please Review!**

**Also, I do not own Twilight. Though I wish I did. Just thought I'd say that. I'm just taking SM's amazing characters and story plot-line, and adding my own bit to it, for fun.**

**Thanks!**

**twilightwritinglover1**


	9. Chapter 8

**Christmas at the Cullen's** Chapter 8

I enter the bathroom and see another set of clothes along with a note. Confused, but having a good feeling whose is behind this, I pick up the note and read it.

_Bella,_

_Did you really think that you'd get away without a mini Bella _

_barbie on Christmas Day! Wear these! No buts!_

_Trust me!_

_Alice_

I huff, place the clothes on the counter and have a quick shower, not wanting to waste a moment of this day. After 10mins I (somehow gracefully) get out and put on the clothes which Alice set out for me. When I look in the mirror, I have to admit, she defiantly knows what she's doing with fashion. I'm now wearing a cream jumper paired with light grey skinny jeans. She's also left out some fluffy blue socks and some black Ugg boots, which I quickly put on. I brush my teeth and hair, before drying it. I then take a butterfly clip, clipping a section of my hair to the side, giving people a better view of my face.

Deciding that I look okay, I gather up the clothes I didn't wear and walk out of the bathroom. Edwards nowhere to be seen so I swiftly put the clothes back. Just as I close the draw, a pair of cold, but loving arms wrap around me, pulling me to their chest. I smile and turn around in my Edwards arms.

"Hello love, I have to say, you look amazingly beautiful my dear." Edward whispers, gliding his nose up and down the side of my face, making it hard to do anything, let alone concentrate on what he's saying or even breathing.

"Urm, h-hi and um, t-thanks. Edward, stop dazzling me!" I say, knowing I was right in what he was doing when that mischievous smirk lit up his face.

"Sorry love." He says, not sorry at all. I shake my head. Silly, annoying, loving vampire.

I tilt my head up, searching for his lips. Seeing what I was looking for, he bends down and our lips meet. We kiss for a few minutes, letting Edward control the kiss. I wanted him to know he can control himself. Also there's the fact that if I didn't push it he would kiss me for longer.

We both pull away, breathing heavily, even though he doesn't need to breath.

"I have brought up some _Winter Accessories_. Courtesy of Alice." He hand me a very expensive looking hat, scarf and gloves set. Luckily for me they were the type of hats, gloves and scarves that I would but myself, at a lower price.

"Thanks Alice" I call out in my normal voice.

"She says, 'you're welcome'" Edward says.

Edward helps me get the gloves over my hands and waits while I put the hat and scarf on. He then hands me a coat, which won't make me look bulky, but I can tell it will keep my warm. I think it had the brand name on it. Superdry I think. Yeah that's it. When I'm done he pulls me into an embrace, giving me a quick but passionate kiss. Just as Edward was about to say something, we are interrupted by a loud knock on his bedroom door.

"Hurry up slow-pokes! Sometime this year! Which isn't as long as you think!" states Emmett, before a loud slap and an _OW ROSIE! _fills the air. I simply smile and reply;

"We will be there ASAP Emsy" making him grumble about the new nickname and Rosalie and everyone else laugh at him.

I turn to Edward and give his lips a quick kiss.

"I love you" I say, gazing deep into his golden eyes, getting lost easily.

"I love you too, my precious Bella." He says, kissing me once more before going to open the door, his arm staying around my waist. We walk down the stairs to be greeted by the whole family. You can tell they are checking what I'm wearing to make sure that I won't get cold. I don't say a thing, but internally giggle to myself.

I suddenly notice that Emmett is missing, before Alice lets out a peal of laughter. Before I know it, Emmett has ran in, swept me off my feet, over his shoulder and is out the door, just as Edward starts to growl and chase after him, shouting;  
"Give me back my Fiancée!"

Emmett is laughing his booming laugh, before coming to a stop before a pile of snow, nearly as tall as me. He sits me on top of it and runs of. To hide from Edwards fury probably or to go hide behind Rosalie. I was sitting there for no more than 10 seconds when Edward ran up to me, pulling me off the pile of snow, into his arms.

I simply laugh and kiss his cheeks, before asking him to run us back. He agrees and gently, but swiftly puts me on his back. Before I know it we are back with the others. Edward looks really pissed at Emmett, but I shoot him a pleading look, to not take it out on him which he understands instantly.

"So, SNOWBALL FIGHT" shouts Emmett, making everyone cover their ears.

"I know, boys verse girls! Esme and Carlisle want private time anyway so it's three verse three. Everyone, we have 10mins to get ready. Chop chops now!"Squeal Alice.

Everyone agrees and says a quick goodbye to their partner, before setting out to build their base and snowballs. As I'm human, I'm going to be behind the base most of the time making snowballs, but I don't mind at all. I don't really want any hospital visits this holiday. I was a bit worried that they would be outnumbered, but Alice told me that Carlisle will be called into work in 10minutes, so Esme will join them in 15minutes, surprising the boys.

The 10minutes went quickly, and Alice was now counting down, to start the game.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" screams Alice.

All the vampires started throwing snowballs, and the fight somehow went into the forest. I stayed behind the 'base', making mini snowman and sculptures, actually enjoying my quiet time, which is so rare in the Cullen house. I suddenly was struck with an idea. A peal of laughter burst from the forest. Alice must have seen my plan. It was a very simple plan, but since he's a vampire with heightened senses, it's harder to accomplish. I am the only person who could get Edward, due to my silent mind. If Alice distracts him enough, then I should have enough time to pick up a snowball and launch it at him and, judging by Alice laughter, will hit him with it as well.

My phone suddenly went _ding!_ It said I had a message from Alice.

_Bella, _

_Don't worry, your plans are_

_safe with me, and trust me _

_they will work. Start walking into _

_the forest in 5minutes exactly after you finish_

_reading this text._

_Later, Alice xx_

Ok then, at least Alice knows what to do. I was tempted to send her a text asking why do I need to walk into the forest in 5minutes, but decided that it was best not to. Trust her, Bella, I tell myself. 5 minutes past relatively quickly, so soon I was off, walking into the forest. It didn't take me long to come across 2 teams of 3 vampires, crouching, facing the other in a small clearing, with a snowball in their right or left hand. They were all so focused on each other, that they didn't hear me. I thought about getting Edward now, but I wouldn't be able to hit him, as he was one of the furthest away from me. Emmet was the closest though. Hm.

I pick up a handful of snow, and throw it at Emmett, successfully hitting him in the face, making every vampire thaw out and look at Emmett, then me, then back to Emmett. Everyone, minus Emmett who is slightly sulking at how a tiny human got him, burst out laughing. Eventually, Emmett started laughing as well. It was a good 5 minutes before we all calmed down.

"Good one lil sis, but watch your back now, lil one" Emmett says, jokingly. Edward comes to me and wraps me in his embrace.

"Are you okay love? Cold?" He asks, when I reply with a no, he then goes on to say well done for being the first ever human to get Emmett with a snowball. I simply chuckle.

"Edward, I need your help over here, NOW! Only for a few minutes!" Alice shouts. Ah. I believe this is my queue to get ready for my plan. Edward sighs, tells me he will be back in a flash. I smile and nod my head, reassuringly. Internally laughing. I'm sure Jasper could sense my amusement, but I bet that Alice has told him not to think about it. I give Alice 30 seconds to get him thoroughly distracted. Then, I quickly, but as silently as possible, sneak up behind him, gathering snow on my way. I stop when I'm just behind him, making sure he doesn't know I'm here, then half of the snow on his head, making him freeze and the rest of the Cullen clan burst out laughing. When he turned around, I quickly threw the rest of the snow at his face. I threw it before his face had fully turned, so he didn't see it coming and it hit him in the face. This sent me into hysterics. I wasn't the only one.

"Dude, now I'm not the o-only one who got owned-b- by a girl! Only it's worse for you dude! T-that girl's your Fiancée! HAHA!" Emmett got out, in between laughs. The whole time we were laughing, Edward was glaring at me, but he also had a hint of a smirk on his lips. Dang, he's planning something. Whoops. As if on cue, he gathers me up in his arms so quickly he's just a blur of movement, and runs me, I'd say about a mile or two away from everyone. I could hear their laughter fading away into the distance. He gently threw me down onto a fairly big pile of snow, which cushioned my landing. He jumped on top of me, straddling me. This position, of course, made me blush like a tomato. He grins widely.

"That was not very nice Bella." He scolds me, half-heartedly, while running his nose up and down my neck. I suddenly had to remind myself to breath. When he realises this, his grin widens, if that is even possible. Why is he so happy he dazzled me... Oh! That's his game dazzle me into oblivion. Damn. That's the only game I cannot fight against. HE spends 5 minutes torturing me with chaste kisses, and touches, before he finally kisses me properly. He then pulls up, and dumps snow on me head. Luckily I closed my eyes just before the snow hit, but it was really, really cold. _Well duh, it's snow Bella, _my mind said to me. He lets go of my arms and helps me gather the snow off my face.

"I must say love, you look, and smell even better covered with snow." Edward says, just before bringing me into a hug. I blush and return the sentiments to him. It is true, he looks even more beautiful with snow in his bronze hair.

I shiver slightly and I then realise that I'm getting fairly cold.

"Edward, will you carry me to the house, I'm getting a bit cold. You can do back out and play, but-" Edward interrupted me.

"where you go I go. Anyway, everyone's done now. Alice wants me to tell you that Esme is making you a warm cup of hot chocolate for you when we arrive. Alice also says she has another pair of warm clothes for you to change into when we get back." once he has finished his sentence, he picks me up, cradling me in his arms instead of on his back, and ran full speed back to the house. We were back in a matter of seconds. He set me down on the porch, wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me inside, where I was taken from Edwards arms to Alice's. I heard Edward's growl of annoyance.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll be down in a minute Alice is just giving me a new set of clothes. His growling stops and I hear him shout;

"Okay, love!"

Now in Alice's room, she hands me a set of clothes, and leaves me to get changed. the clothes are a simple blue sweater and black jeans. I quickly change my clothes and leave the wet ones in the clothes hamper. I walk downstairs to find Edward on the couch, waiting for me. I go to him and cuddle up next to him. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible to him. Edward looks up and then reaches out to get something. When I look at what he got, it was actually a cup of hot chocolate. I assume everyone is giving us 10 minutes together. We spend this 10 minutes just talking, and exchanging kisses.

This has been an amazing Christmas so far. Hopefully, things will only get even more amazing.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry it took so long. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks,**

**twilightwritinglover1**

**xxx**


End file.
